The Omnibus Appropriations Act of 2009 had made the NIH Public Access Policy permanent. Under Division F, Section 217 of PL 111-8, all investigators funded by NIH are required to submit an electronic version of their final, peer-reviewed manuscript upon acceptance of publication to the National Library of Medicine[unreadable]s (NLM) PubMed Central database. The manuscript is to be made publicly available no later than 12 months after the official date of publication.